muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Count Counts
Released in 1975, The Count Counts is notable for its FM radio-influenced Radio 1-2-3 which broadcasts The Count's Top Ten Countdown Show. Also featured on this album are several alternate versions of songs originally found in Bud Luckey's animated Sesame Street shorts, here performed by Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt and Jim Henson. Track Listing Side One #Introduction (Joseph A. Bailey) #Ladybug's Picnic - Dwayne Wayne (Hadley-Luckey) #Counting Is Wonderful - The Count (Kingsley-Axlerod-Pottle) #It's a Lovely Eleven Morning - Tammy Whynot (Hadley-Luckey) #The "15" Commercial - Guy Smiley (Joseph A. Bailey) #Ten Turtles - The Amazing Slim and His Country Turtlenecks (Hadley-Luckey) #The Count's Weather Report - The Count (Joseph A. Bailey) #Martian Beauty - The Mariners Nine (Hadley-Luckey) #Numerical Correspondence (Sing a Song of Numbers) - The Transylvanian Symphony (Korr-Axlerod-Pottle) #Candy Man - Jerry Lee Nelson (Hadley-Luckey) #It's Been A Long, Long Time - The Royal Transylvanians (Cahn-Styne) #The Alligator King - The Alligator King (Hadley-Luckey) #Count It Higher - Chris and the Alphabeats (Christopher Cerf) SIDE TWO #Counting is Wonderful (reprise) - The Count (Kingsley-Axlerod-Pottle) #Country Six (The Snail Song) - The Amazing Slim (Hadley-Luckey) #Numbers in the News - The Count (Joseph A. Bailey) #1-2-3-4-5! - Five Bat Night (Scott-Textor) #Beep - Two Anything People (Kingsley-Pottle) #Four Big Lions - The Amazing Slim (Hadley-Luckey) #I Just Adore "4" (from the musical comedy "Two Plus Two") - Big Bird and the Tarnish Brothers (Bailey-Pottle) #The "3" Song - The Amazing Slim and His Counting Fools, featuring "Red" Sales and His Son Seth (Hadley-Luckey) #Subtraction Blues - David (Bailey-Pottle) #Doll House - Dolly Pardon (Scott-Textor) #The Song of The Count - The Count (Kingsley-Moss) PRODUCTION CREDITS :Produced by: ::Jon Stone :Musical Direction and Arrangements by: ::Sam Pottle :Continuity by: ::Joseph A. Bailey :Radio Jingles by ::David Axlerod and Sam Pottle :Arrangement For The Song of The Count by: ::Joe Raposo :Director of Recording: ::James Timmens :Engineering by: ::F. Laico, P. Duria, A. Kendy, R. Payne :Sound Effects by: ::Bobbie Wood :Executive Producer for CTW: ::Christopher Cerf :Executive Producer for CRA: ::Arthur Shimkin :Music Coordinator: ::Danny Epstein :Assistant Musical Director: ::David Conner :Art Director: ::Robert Pierce :Cover Photograph by: ::Charles Pike Rowan :Assistant Producer for CRA: ::Geri Van Rees :Associate Producer for CTW ::Sharon Lerner :Project Coordinator: ::Linda Ortlieb :Special Thanks to: :: Karen Baxter, Bruce Becker, Roy Blakeman, Laurie Blank, Bob Cranshaw, Peggy Fulton, Janet Gari, Sharon Gay, Al Gottesman, Dawnald Henderson, Wally Kane, Phil Lawrence, Steve Little, Pete Long, Bob McCoy, Jimmy Mitchell, Bob Partnoy, Scott Shukat, Tish Sommers, Alan Stein and Bill Whaley. THE CAST :The Muppets created by Jim Henson ::Jerry Nelson as The Count ::Caroll Spinney as Big Bird ::Jim Henson as Guy Smiley ::with Marilyn Sokol and Richard Hunt ::Northern Calloway as David ::with Christopher Cerf, Richard Hunt, Jeffrey Moss, and introducing Five Bat Night ALBUM NOTES :A message to parents from the Children's Television Workshop, Producers of SESAME STREET :With this record, Sesame Street is only as far away as your record player. Now your child can visit his Sesame Street friends at any time of day and discover the same combination of entertainment and education found on our televsion programs. Children familiar with Sesame Street characters will delight in hearing their favorites again and again. But even those who have never watched the show will be able to enjoy, and learn from this album. Workshop revenues from this project will be used to support the continuing production of Sesame Street. See Also *Sesame Street Discography Count Counts, The (LP) Count Counts Count Counts